Musical Menagerie
Background The Musical Menagerie is a loose collection of musical and performing artists with little formal structure, but Xarv serving as a de facto leader. The group meets in a hidden underground storage space accessible by a secret entrance in the wall about 20-30 feet to the right of the kiosk guarding the gate between the Lower District and the Entertainment District. People who wish to enter must first give a specific pattern of knocks and be recognized by whoever is watching the door by giving their nickname. The space where the Menagerie gathers is mainly a single large cobblestone chamber where individuals and groups have set up practice, work, and even performing stages. The individual spaces are decorated or set up by the whims or needs of the person or group claiming them, and boxes, crates, and various instruments can be found around, though most musicians keep track of the tools of their livelihood. A battered grand piano is available, worse for wear with yellowed ivories and missing several keys, but still capable of producing a pleasant melody when it is coaxed out by the right hands. There are some smaller rooms furnished with an eclectic collection of furniture, such as strange bag-like cushions stuffed with some kind of beans. The space is filled with all kinds of music, laughter, and singing, and the walls are covered with posters new and old promoting various performers, though predominantly Xarv. The Menagerie operates without many formal rules, but it is generally accepted that members don't use their real names and adopt a nickname or stage name. Also, admission into the space is by invitation only, and Xarv has some say over who can and can't be admitted or who is allowed to invite others. Lastly, it is considered taboo to talk about the Menagerie with outsiders. However, Xarv played at The Silver King's ball with two other Menagerie members; a green Kobold violinist and a dwarf cellist. Members The Menagerie has members of every race and type of people in Alivast. They gather to collaborate, practice, or simply discuss matters of music with each other. The list below is by no means conclusive due to the nature of the Menagerie * Xarv - the closest thing to a leader the group has * Scratch - a Grey Parrot kenku and master of mimicry who watches the door. * Sage - an emerald green kobold female with stunning blue eyes that plays the violin. According to Xarv she's been playing it since she was an egg. She was part of the band at the Silver King's reception. She is very much in demand to perform in the upper districts. She has performed at the Sweet Dragon. She has also performed at the Romansion with Xarv and Scratch (and Panic joined in) and the sudden appearance of Fret resulted in impromptu duelling fiddles. She was unable to keep up with the talented construct. * A dance troupe of 4 gnomes and their dwarf director * Desirée - a very young drow woman (in her 20's) who plays the lyre and has information about Euphoria Grimtongue. * A tap dancing dwarf, who contrary to expectations, was not hamboning. * A dwarven instrument maker who can arrange to have a piano delivered to the Sweet Dragon * A black dragonborn painting promotional posters * A halfling holding a ridiculous improvised instrument of their own manufacture * Glossolalia (Hellina) - one of the Menagerie's newest members. * A tall Secretarybird kenku practicing traditional Eastern Isles singing who is coached by two human Eastern Islander friends. * Euphoria Grimtongue apparently was a member in the past according to Desirée. She took Desirée's place in a band of drow and then stole their voices as part of a magic ritual. * A dwarf who plays the cello. He was part of the band at the Silver King's reception. Trivia * Sage's original name in Monty's notes was "Sae" Category:Groups Category:Places